Thirty Minutes In Heaven Or Hell
by DemonxChildxTataki
Summary: Just as the title says...


K doke, so this is one of the few 30 Min. In Heaven Or Hell one shots I will be doing... I believe I will have Kadaj, Angeal, Reno, Sephiroth, Yazoo, Genesis, Zack and Cloud... maybe more... idk...

Kadaj

"**I can't believe this…" **You said angrily pulling a slip of paper out of the basket Yuffie held in front of you. **"What is the point in this idiotic game…?" **You complained unfolding the white slip, glancing at the color written on it.

**"Come on, Lynne. Its 30 minutes, I'm sure you can deal with that." **Tifa said looking over at you trying not to laugh at her success at getting you to play the game.

**"Don't test your luck, Tifa…" **You growled reading off what the paper said.** "Silver…" **You closed your eyes in annoyance before crumpling up the paper and tossing it over your shoulder. When you heard the shuffling of someone getting up off the floor you opened your eyes to see the silver haired male, Kadaj. You looked over at Tifa in confusion and annoyance. **"What in the hell is he doing here?" **You asked glancing at Kadaj from the corner of your eye, you stood up when he walked over to you and you gave him a glare.

**"Don't worry Lenny~! He won't hurt you, we have a temporary truce~!" **Yuffie said pushing you across the room into the closet. You growled when the hyper active girl shoved you into the small, dark space, but went silent when Kadaj walked in giving off that wicked smile he had ever since you called his color. The door was then slammed shut and locked from the outside which made you flinch, you were left in complete darkness with a person you didn't trust in the least. You gave a sneer and walked to the corner, leaning against it with your arms crossed over your chest and eyes closed.

**"Fucking idiots…" **You cursed, bitter at your friends because they forced you to play such a childish game. You heard Kadaj chuckle at your irritated state which made you grit your teeth. **"Shut up… of all the people to be stuck in here with, it had to be you." **You harshly said glaring at him, your eyes now adjusted to the darkness. Kadaj give a short laugh before swiftly slamming his hand above your shoulder, pinning you against the wall. **"The hell do you think your-" **You began but Kadaj cut you off by speaking himself.

**"You're quite amusing… Lynne. Did you know that?" **Kadaj asked looking you straight in the eye. His words confused you, not to mention caught you off guard.** "You're always so defiant… so demanding… it's exhilarating…" **He said, his voice getting lower with each word until the last part came out in a husky whisper. Your stomach churned into many knots by the sound of his voice, something about it made your legs feel weak. You should have slapped him, punched him, anything to get that sadistic creep away from you, but you couldn't move, you could barely breathe. **"You have no idea…" **Kadaj grabbed your chin and held it up to look at him, dark or not, you could clearly see something flicker in the teen's Mako eyes.** "… Of the things I want to do to you." **You gasped at his words and nearly flipped out when his lips roughly connected with yours. Your heart pounded in your chest, you had massive butterflies in your stomach and his kiss made you light headed. _*What in god's name are you doing Lynne!? Push hum away!* _Your mind screamed at you to break the connection, but no matter how you tried you couldn't. Kadaj suddenly jerked you out of your thoughts when he pushed his hard body against yours in an attempt to get you to kiss him back. By now your mind was fuzzy, sane thoughts left you the second he pinned you to the wall and so you did the only thing you could come up with. You slowly placed your hands on his chest and hesitantly returned his kiss. You could feel Kadaj smirk at his success and bite your bottom-lip roughly, making you gasp. He took the chance and shoved his tongue into your mouth toying with your own. _*What are you doing!? Bite, Lynne! Close your-* _you forcefully pushed your defying thoughts to the back of your mind and moved you hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you. He slowly dragged his tongue across the roof of your mouth making something flare up in the pit of your stomach. This passion, this feeling, it left you begging for more and now you didn't care in the least if it WAS Kadaj… he was making you feel something that made every part of your body tingle, sending electric sparks throughout your stomach, chest and spine. Just as you were about to pull away to relieve your lungs with air, Kadaj grabbed your shoulders and pinned you to the floor making you gasp in shock. At the expression on your face, the silver-haired man smirked while straddling you before violently slamming his hands on both sides of your head and grinning. Your eyes then widened and your face flushed when you felt something hard on your inner thigh, it embarrassed you yet it aroused you and made your lower throb painfully. He obviously saw this cause he gave that wicked smile again and grinded his hips into yours roughly. That did it, that gesture made you let out a loud moan, something you tried to hold back but failed miserably in doing. Kadaj retained his grin and crashed his soft lips with yours again while still grinding into you. All this was making your head spin, this sensation made your body throb and you wanted more from the teen, you wanted much more. In attempt to fulfill those urges you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer and knotting your fingers in his soft hair. Soon, not finding even that enough to satisfy you, you proceeded in grinding your hips with his making Kadaj grin into the kiss. Finding your reaction to his liking, Kadaj pulled away making you gasp in displeasure.

**"W-what are you doing…" **You asked not wanting him to stop. Kadaj flicked some of his hair with one of his hands and grinned.

**"You are quite the needy one…" **Kadaj answered leaving you confused and embarrassed, but most of all impatient.

**"What is that suppose to mean?" **You quickly asked not wanting to spend time with worthless prattle. Kadaj chuckled lowly which aroused even you more but you tried to restrain yourself.

**"It means…" **Kadaj leaned down, his face so close but not touching yours. **"I'm going to make this as painful as possible…" **You raised an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding what in the world he meant. He then dipped his head down and kissed your neck, licking and biting the same spot over. After giving you quite the large hickey, Kadaj slowly trailed light kisses down to your collar bone making you go insane at the slow and unsatisfying movements.

**"K-Kadaj… what…" **You trailed off when you felt him smirk into your chest and it finally clicked in your head what he was doing. He was purposely doing this to you, toying with your patience and control, he got some twisted pleasure in seeing you frustrated like this. You gritted your teeth in annoyance at his antics and clawed the floor with your nails, your sanity slowly leaving you. **"Kadaj" **You groaned begging him to stop his teasing. If you were thinking straight you would have punched yourself for disgracing your pride, but you could care in the least at that moment in time. Kadaj chuckled once again before lifting his head to look at your frustrated gaze.

**"Are you angry… Lynne?" **He whispered into your ear continuing to test you. You swallowed hard and nodded at his question. Kadaj laughed louder than he did before and got up off you making you open your mouth in shock. Kadaj grinned just before the door flew open, letting light flood into the room.

**"TIMES UP!!" **Yuffie enthusiastically called. Kadaj walked out of the closet as the hyper active ninja laughed at you and you shocked expression. **"Ha-ha! Was that not enough time for you, Lynne!?" **Yuffie asked looking at your sprawled out form on the floor. You turned your head to look at Kadaj who now sat on the couch next to his brothers. He had his legs crossed, arms outstretched on the back of the couch and he wore that grin again. You blinked and your face flushed when he mouthed; 'We'll finish later'.

* * *

Ok, so I found this to be quite good... but I dunno what you people think... and yush I know I havent been updating but I havent had any inspiration... so tough...


End file.
